So In Love With You
by blackcherrieswithsprinkles11
Summary: 'Love is complicated...' thought the fifteen year old cherry blossom. '...Especially when Itachi is stalking you and your boyfriend.'


So in love with you

A DeiSaku Fanfic

By Blackcherrieswithsprinkles11

Chapter I: Beaches, Fountains and Bedrooms

**A/N: Hey all you readers! This is my first Fanfic. I'm not that good at getting the characters right, so this is gonna be difficult. So please, no flamers! It will be a DeiSaku fanfic and an Anti ItaSaku fanfic. List of couples are as follows:**

**DeiSaku**

**InoSai**

**NejiTen**

**ShikaTema**

**NaruSasu**

**GaaHina…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Blackcherrieswithsprinkles11 doesn't own Naruto. If it were hers, it would be a romantic dramatic book, not a ninja manga. But she doesn't own it, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, so she has to suck it up… =(**

Sakura walked along the beach, the sand burning her bare feet. She frowned at the pervert that had been following her for almost an hour now. He wasn't that cute. Not cute at all in fact. Greasy, rank black hair, catlike gold eyes the shape of almonds and way too pale skin, alabaster she would say. Sakura tried to shiver in horror, but she was _way_ too hot to be able do that.

'_Does the Parisian sun hate me because I'm from Japan?'_ Sakura started to pick up her pace, racing along the beach. Suddenly, she fell into someone. A cute, familiar, six-packed someone. Her ex-boyfriend; Sasori's best friend; Deidara.

"OMG! Deidara, I'm _sooo_ sorry are you ok?" gasped Sakura, blushing slightly. Sakura looked over her shoulder.

'_Shit, he's still following me!' _thought Sakura.

"Sakura, what's-?" asked Deidara.

"Shut up! Just pretend you're my boyfriend," snapped Sakura. Deidara didn't reply, he just smirked.

"All right then…" he replied, pulling her into a passionate kiss, his tongue warm and soft on hers. The pervert stopped, his eyes widened, and then he turned away and left. Sakura tried to pull out of Deidara's kiss, but he had her locked in his iron grip. She wasn't able to get out of it. Suddenly, a chilling voice was heard.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Deidara and Sakura stopped kissing, and their heads turned towards the voice. It was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother.

"Hi Itachi. What cha' doing?" grinned Deidara, blushing a bit.

"Hello Itachi-sama," said Sakura, blushing. Itachi smirked and sat down in front of the pair.

"Nice to know we have a pair of lovebirds, eh?" Itachi said, smirking. Sakura was starting to feel cold under Itachi's evil demanour. She leant against Deidara, his warmth flowing against her. She liked this (leaning against Deidara but not Itachi's intimadating stare). It made her feel safe.

"Sakura. Come here," ordered Itachi, suddenly. Sakura reluctantly moved away from Deidara and towards Itachi. He immediately pulled her face up towards his and started kissing her, his tongue cold and his hands octopussing up and down her bikini-clad back. Sakura's eyes widened in fear, and tried to pull away, but to no avail. Sakura could hear Deidara stalking towards her and Itachi, and shoved him away from her. Itachi landed two feet away, and then got up, rubbing a bruise on his forehead. "Urgh… Ow…" he mumbled, scowling at Deidara.

"That's what you get for kissing my girl," growled Deidara, wrapping his arms around Sakura, protectively. Sakura blushed, her lips wet with Deidara and Itachi's saliva and slightly bruised by Itachi's rough kisses. Itachi mumbled something and then stalked off.

"My girl? What was that about?" asked the cherry blossom, cheekily.

"You asked me to be your boyfriend, and I agreed," prodded Deidara, smirking. Sakura and Deidara laughed and then they smied at each other, cheekily.

"Now… Where were we? Ah, yes," said Deidara, pulling her into an embrace, his lips moving towards hers. Sakura responded eagerly, their lips and tongues moving in sync.

After half an hour of a make-out session, it was time to return to their hotels.

"Here's my phone number. Call me," said Deidara, over his shoulder. "Thanks! I love you!" called back Sakura racing towards her friends. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Neji were at the hotel, waiting for her. They didn't look too happy.

"Saku-chan, where in the name of Kami were you? We'd been looking all over for you!" said Sasuke, angrily. Then he noticed something on Sakura's lip.  
>"What… Saliva? Sakura, what the hell have you been doing for the past hour?" asked Sasuke, frowning.<p>

"Yeah, Saku! Tell me!" squealed Neji, bouncing around like the Easter bunny.

"…What happened him?" asked Sakura.

"Too much sugar… STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT! What happened?" pressed Ino, scowling, pushing her humongous sunglasses down her nose. Sakura chuckled inside her head. Ino smelled strongly of Sai's Lynx. Obviously, she'd been making out with him.

"Well, ok. I'd been chased by a pervert, kissed by Itachi and made out with Deidara-kun," replied Sakura, blushing.

"Okay… hang on…ITACHI IS _HERE_? WHAT THE FUDGE IS HE DOING HERE?" roared Sasuke, pissed.

"Hn," replied Sakura, blushing.

"Hold on. You said that Itachi kissed you. Why?" asked Sai, his hands wrapping around Ino's waist, causing Ino to blush the same colour as Sakura's naturally coloured pink hair.

"Well… Remember when I said that a pervert was following me? Well I bumped into Deidara and (so I could get rid of the pervert) I kinda asked him to kiss me. Then Itachi saw us kissing and started to tease us. Then he made me kiss him. Simple as that," I explained. Everyone was speechless. "That… that _bastard_! I'm gonna kill him!" roared Sasuke, storming towards the other hotel.

'_Oh… SHIT! Now I've blown it…'_ thought Sakura, embarrassed.

"UMMM… Where is Sasuke?" groaned Sakura, pulling at her hair. "No idea," replied the rest of the girls.

"Ugh… I'm going out. LATER!" called Sakura over her shoulder.

"Later!"

After five minutes of walking, Sakura noticed someone at the fountain. It was Deidara, writing in a notebook. Sakura smirked and snuck up behind him. Deidara was writing furiously, as if he was going to break the pencil. Sakura kissed his neck and whispered into his ear, "Hey stranger." Deidara looked up and towards Sakura.

"Sakura," smirked Deidara, leaning forward to kiss her. Sakura slid in beside him and teasingly traced her tongue along his lips. Deidara smiled and wrapped his arms around her to kiss her, his tongue like melted chocolate; sweet and moresome, her tongue like marshmallow; sweet and soft. Suddenly, a familiarly chilling voice cut through their kiss.

"Hello again. Lovers," said Itachi. Deidara broke away from the embrace and turned towards him.

"Not _again_," he groaned, scowling. Sakura whimpered in fright, leaning towards Deidara. Itachi grabbed Sakura and kissed her, his tongue like coal; it didn't feel nice and it made Sakura want to gag. When Itachi finally pulled away, Sakura gave him an almighty shove; causing him to be flung into the fountain. He was soaked and scowling. Deidara was in the middle of a laughing fit. Sakura was giggling too.

"Grrr… Next time, you're not going to be laughing about this," he growled, furious. Deidara and Sakura stopped laughing.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson when Sasuke kicked your ass," stated Sakura.

"What do you… Oh no," squeaked Itachi as he saw a seriously pissed Sasuke storm towards Itachi. Suddenly, he stopped when he saw Itachi in the fountain. He looked like he was trying not to laugh… and failing.

"He… HAHAHA… Is… HAHAHA… in the fountain… Pffft… HAHAHA!" Sasuke was bent over laughing his ass off.

Itachi growled loudly and left. Sasuke grinned and sat down.

"So. You guys are dating, eh?" asked Sasuke, curiously.

"Sort of," replied Deidara, resting his head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura blushed and leant her head against Deidara's.

"Nice to know my ex-girlfriend has a soon-to-be-official-boyfriend," remarked Sasuke. Deidara's eyes widened.

"Sasuke's your ex?" he asked Sakura.

"I only dated him once to realise that were just friends," replied Sakura, rolling her eyes.

"Well if you're not intrested in talking about your lovelife, I should say that I once set Deidara up on a blind date with Ino," grinned Sasuke. Sakura burst out laughing and Deidara's mouth dropped open.

"Y-you were the one who set me up on that date?" gaped Deidara, furious.

"Along with Naruto-koi, yes," replied Sasuke, primly. Deidara groaned, "Why?"

Suddenly, before Sasuke had time to answer, his phone rang.

"Hello? Yes Naruto-koi? Yes I'll go pick up the take-away pizza. _I'll only be five minutes, babe_. Love ya, bye," said Sasuke, putting his phone away.

"What did Naruto want?" asked Sakura.

"The No Sabukos are coming and Naruto wants me to bring pizza. Plus, Deidara, you and your friends are coming and are staying over as well," replied Sasuke, agitated.

"What are you so worried about?" asked Deidara, frowning.

"One word. Itachi," replied Sasuke, nodding in the direction that Itachi left in.

"Holy shit. That isn't good," groaned Deidara.

"Exactly. Now c'mon. Let's go get those pizzas."

After an hour and a half, the three finally arrived back in the hotel room. The No Sabukos and Deidara's friends were there chatting away. Tobi had finally gotten rid of his rediculous mask and was actually looking pretty hot (for a psycopath). Sasori was chatting with Gaara and Kankuro. The girls were waiting patiently for Sakura to arrive. Deidara kissed Sakura on the cheek and then walked over to his mates. Sakura smiled, blushing and sat don at the table that her friends were sitting at. Ino was the first one to speak (as usual).

"So, spill. Are you and Deidara an item yet?" Ino asked Sakura, her eyes glittering mischeviously. Sakura pursed her lips and replied, "Not yet. We aren't official, but hopefully soon, he'll become my boyfriend." The girls groaned and, out of the blue, Tenten asked, "Is he any good at kissing? Better that Itachi, eh?"

"Hai. He's a very good kisser, and I don't think Itachi or anybody like that could measure up to him," stated Sakura, smiling cheerily. They continued joking like that for a while, oblivious to the lustful looks Itachi was giving the cherry blossom.

**A/N: Dun dun DUUUUN! What happens next? Will Sakura and Deidara become a couple? Or will Itachi just… get in the way?**

**Find out in Chapter II of, 'So In Love With You'!**

**Signing off…**

_Blackcherrieswithsprinkles11_

5


End file.
